


Come Hell or High Water

by ThinkButThis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kelpies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkButThis/pseuds/ThinkButThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On top of everything else he had ever called the man - he soon realized he'd have to add mysterious to the list.</p>
<p>Eventually, after meeting Mycroft a few more times, he wrote it off as a Holmes family quirk. </p>
<p>Eventually, they had that case on the boat. </p>
<p>And eventually, John found out that Sherlock wasn't human at all.</p>
<p>He'd always thought of him as faerie like...he never would have guessed Kelpie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Hell or High Water

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This will go somewhere.

PROLOGUE

The first thing John noticed about his potential flat mate (besides his large intellect) was his looks - and it was hard not too. The other man looked like a damn faerie with his pale skin, dark, curly hair and those cheekbones. The Doctor was very adamantly 'Not Gay' but he couldn't help but be attracted to Sherlock Holmes.

In less than a week, he had moved in and began solving cases with the man. He was not only beautiful and intelligent but he was dangerous. It was never just black and white with Sherlock - not the cases and certainly not the man himself. There was always something else, something darker laying beneath the surface and John tried too hard not to think about it.

It was hard NOT to think on it though. Sherlock, at times, didn't seem human. He barely slept, he only ever ate if John practically stuffed food down his stomach, and he had that strange ability look at human kind as an observer rather than a participant.

On top of everything else he had ever called the man - he soon realized he'd have to add mysterious to the list.

Eventually, after meeting Mycroft a few more times, he wrote it off as a Holmes family quirk.

Eventually, they had that case on the boat.

And eventually, John found out that Sherlock wasn't human at all.

He'd always thought of him as faerie like...he never would have guessed Kelpie.


End file.
